


Alice

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was far too old, of course. And she had always loved George and Gracie best. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a soft spot for Dr Gillian Taylor from "The Voyage Home".

Dr Gillian Taylor threw herself whole-hearted into the 23rd century. There was so much to take in, so many social changes and scientific breakthroughs, and she embraced it all, wide-eyed, as if she were Alice in truth. Admiral Kirk’s jest had been surprisingly accurate.

Her Federation-assigned mentors had been eager to share all they knew of the Admiral. In the intervals between lessons in history, science, and practical instruction in 23rd century tech, they told her of Starfleet’s program of five-year voyages, of the young, golden captain who had been the only one to bring his ship home. Heroic publicity stills from 20 years ago made her raise her fair brows – he really had been something, back then. Even a couple of weeks ago, stressed and impatient, he’d been intriguing, his elusive charm and his sudden smile enough to make her look twice.

He was far too old, of course. And she had always loved George and Gracie best.

Still, she could appreciate a fascinating man when she grabbed hold of him and blackmailed him into taking her to the future.


End file.
